


Not Very Nice

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caspian and Peter sneak off for some private time, but sadly discover that bushes are not an ideal place for makeouts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Very Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jess, who always wants Caspian/Peter.

"It's very scratchy here!" Caspian says, shifting around, trying the best he can to find a comfortable position.

Peter catches an elbow in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" 

"This is not very nice." Peter frowns, squirming. "And not very private."

"Also you're leaning on my hair," Caspian says, not having any success moving his head.

"Leaning on your hair?!"

"Ow, wait, stop that!"

"Sorry." 

When Peter knocks their foreheads together attempting a kiss, Caspian dissolves into helpless giggles. "We need to find a better spot for this."

"What made you think bushes were a good place to begin with?" Peter grumbles.


End file.
